Grayson's Girl
by AlaskanJimin
Summary: Emma's life is turned upside down when her abusive father hurts her and she is forced to leave home and find refuge. In desperation to escape her father, she finds herself pounding on the door of a warehouse owned by the Dolan twins. In the safety of their care, she struggles with how to deal with her father as well as her trust issues interrupting her growing feelings for Grayson.
1. My Messed Up Life

I am going to be completely honest: my life is messed up. Most people saw their homes as a refuge from the stress and boredom of school. I saw school as a refuge from the hurt and abuse of my home. It was the only place where I knew I was safe from the physical abuse of my father and the verbal abuse of my mother. I wished I could love my parents the way other teenagers did. I did love my parents, but they were monsters that haunted me in my dreams. I lived in the outskirts of LA, where the the tourists didn't dare venture and the world of beaches and fun seemed like a world away. There were no opportunities for a new life where I was from.

My neighborhood was filled with warehouses and abandoned houses, not white picket fences and family barbeques. Of course, I didn't tell any of my school friends this. Once I had let it slip that my neighborhood was full of warehouses and they thought I meant a different neighborhood in the nice part of town. I didn't correct them. In fact, the few times they had dropped me off after school, I just let them drop me off in front of a random house in the wrong neighborhood and walked all the way home. So far, they hadn't caught on. Lying was my specialty. My parents would be furious if I told anyone how I lived, and who wants their own parents to hate them?

One thing my parents especially hated was when I got home late. They didn't want me spending too much time with my friends and I had too many chores around the house to take care of. Most nights, they had me working so late around the house that I couldn't even do my homework. I would have to get up hours before school and silently do my homework to be able to turn it in on time.

It may seem stupid to even worry about school with so many other problems in my life, but school was all I had left. If I had any chance at going to college and getting away from Los Angeles, I had to get perfect grades and advocate for myself. So homework became more important than sleep. Everything depended on me doing well. It was the middle of November when my plan to get up early and work on homework backfired, though. In my house, my parents' room was directly connected to the kitchen, where I would turn on the oven light and hunch next to it in order to do my work. This was the only light where I could do my homework without disturbing anyone.

That particular morning, however, my father had stumbled home drunk late the night before and was restless from whatever drugs he had taken. I couldn't hear anything from his room, though so I snuck downstairs to the kitchen and quietly creaked open the oven door to flick on the light. One creak was all it took for my dad to stir and sit up in his bed. He noticed the little light coming from the kitchen and immediately came to investigate. He found me sitting there with my schoolbooks, ready to work.

"What the fuck are you doing down here at four in the morning, Emma?! Can't you see your mother and I are trying to sleep?" He growled at me. I had seen him mad many times before, but whatever happened last night had put him in an especially bad mood. I stuttered.

"I-I was j-just trying to do my homework. I will be quiet, I promise." I begged. He lifted me up from my little corner, and I bumped my head on the counter as he did.

"I give you everything- a home, food, and anything else you need and you wake me up this early after a long day of work?" He yelled. I could hear my mom and brother stirring now. I just wanted my dad to calm down.

"Dad, I was just trying to get my homework done. You always said I had to work hard and do well to do this family proud. I didn't have time last night after all my chores, which I do gladly because you and mom work so hard all day, so I got up early to do it before school." He really had said all that to me. Everything was more normal when I was young. This house was a happy place where my brother and I played and mom and dad tucked us in at night.

At some point, my dad lost his job, though and we began to struggle. It really took a toll on my dad. He struggled for years to make enough money to pay the bills. Unfortunately, nothing was working. He turned to the wrong people and ended up carrying out illegal favors in order to keep food on the table. He did it without complaint for a while, but the bitterness of his dangerous profession took away the kindness in his eyes and love in his heart. My brother and I became the reason why he had to give up his life. We moved to a new neighborhood and my friends lost touch with me.

Since then, it all got worse. My parents starting to drinking to cover sadness, which slowly turned to anger. My dad would save some of the drugs he sold for the nights that alcohol wasn't enough to make him forget. My mom didn't need alcohol to make her mean. Something snapped in her the day we left the old house with all of her friends and the life she has always dreamed of. My brother did his best to avoid all three of us, trying to live out the rest of his high school life as normally as possible. That left me to deal with my parents and everything else in the house that didn't get done.

"It's all worthless, Emma. Look at me! I studied in school, went to college, got a job and did everything right! And guess what? It amounted to nothing. You're not going to amount to anything either. So how about you put those books away, go upstairs and let me get some god damn sleep unless you want to go to bed with an empty stomach tomorrow." He threatened. I held back my tears.

"Dad, I promise I'll be quiet! I just need to do a few assignments. I won't make a sound and I'll do extra chores tomorrow, and-" He didn't let me finish.

"Did I give you an option, girly? When did you get the nerve to ignore what I asked of you?" He shouted. I was really afraid now. Tears streamed down my cheek. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, daddy. I just want to make you proud and find a way to help this family. If I get good grades and a scholarship, I can get a good job and finally set you free from this hell. I can do it, daddy. Please." I looked him in the eyes. Something flickered there, then his eyes hardened again.

"Go to bed before I beat your ass, Emma. I swear I'll do it." I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there. He had hit me a couple times before, but only a slap to the face. This time, he slammed my whole body against the counter, forcing me to drop my books and slump down from the force. I couldn't believe it. Every part of my right side hurt, but my heart hurt more. He pulled me up again, but I nearly fell back down. My head was still spinning.

"Did you hear me? Go to bed right now, Emma!" He smacked me so hard, my nose started to bleed. I could barely hear him, my head was spinning so fast. I stumbled up the stairs to my bed, but I didn't try to sleep. I cleaned up my face so most of the blood was gone, changed out of my bloodstained shirt and grabbed everything I thought I would need. Then I snuck downstairs and left without looking back.

I slept in a nearby park that night, shivering from the cold. I had to sleep on my left side all night because my right side hurt so badly. When I woke up the next morning, my body was covered in bruises. Even on my cheek, there was a bruise. "Shit." Everyone would wonder what happened. I considered skipping school, but I needed to find a friend to spend the night with. Maybe I would even be brave enough to come clean about what happened. I walked into school, ignoring all the looks I got as I walked by. I hated how people judged you without having a clue what you have gone through.

I found my friend Kayla and she turned toward me, shocked. "Emma, what the fuck happened to you?" I faked a laugh.

"I went hiking with my family and kinda fell off the trail down a big hill…" I lied. Only a big impact would be able to do this kind of damage. And she couldn't even see all my other bruises.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Jesus, you look like hell." I felt like hell. I nodded to her, promising to explain more later. I tried so hard to focus in class, but I was exhausted from the morning and the stares from everyone around me made me feel vulnerable. Plus, I still had no place to go tonight. By the end of the day, nobody had caught on to my actual situation. Thanks to my superior lying skills, it was too hard for me to tell someone the truth and ask for help. I even let someone drop me off in the random neighborhood they usually did instead of asking to go somewhere that made more sense.

I started walking around for some place to hide out when I saw my dad's car in the distance. My heart pounded in fear, and I started to run the other way. It was too late, though. He had already seen me. I don't know how he knew this is where my friends dropped me off, but it didn't matter. He had found me. He easily caught up in his car, yelling for me to get in. I refused, cutting across yards to a new street to try to hide before he could catch up in his car. I was desperate now, pounding on warehouse doors as I went. The chance was slim, but maybe someone was inside one of them and I could hide out until my dad left.

My lungs burned and I was about to give up when one of the doors actually opened after I pounded on it. Behind the door was a teenage boy with perfectly styled brown and blonde hair and warm brown eyes. His face was puzzled. I spoke to him desperately. "Please let me in, my dad is following me and I am scared, please. I don't want him to hurt me again, I can't go home." I realised I sounded like a jumbled mess, but I could hear my dad's car around the corner and wanted to get inside before he could spot me.

WIthout hesitation, he pulled me inside and shut and locked the door. He seemed very confused, but lead me to a couch in the corner of the warehouse. I vaguely remember noticing how nice it was inside with tons of fun additions, but I was too distressed to think about it. After all that adrenaline, I passed out before we even made it to the couch. I am pretty sure he caught me before I fell, but I don't remember what happened after that. A few minutes later, I woke up panicked on a couch in a bright white warehouse, surrounded by two guys I had never met before.

I sat up quickly, making myself dizzy. After a moment, I remembered one of them had let me in. My heart slowed a little, but not much. "Where am I? Who are you? Did my dad leave? Did he see me?" My brain was going too fast to slow down my questions. The boys looked a little startled. One of them, I think the one who let me in, reached out to calm me down but withdrew when I flinched away.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you. Your dad is gone, he didn't see you come in. Sit back and try to calm down a bit so you don't faint again." The boy who let me in said. I relaxed a little at hearing that my father hadn't found me. The other boy handed me a glass of water, which I took tentatively then gulped down. Drinking all that water reminded me of the pain in my stomach. I hadn't eaten in over twenty four hours now. I could tell they heard it too, because one stood up to leave the room.

"You don't have to feed me or let me stay here. I should probably get going, you have done enough. And I am worried that he will come back." I began to cry and panic again. The boy who let me in took my face gently despite my flinching and made me look at him.

"You are okay. We will take care of you. You won't be hurt here. Just relax. You don't have to go anywhere. We are gonna get you some food then you can crash at our place or we can get you a hotel if you're more comfortable. Will you tell me how you got those bruises?" He asked. His directness helped me get over the shock of the day and respond.

"M-my dad pushed me against the counter. He has been violent for a few years now, but that was the worst it has ever gotten so I ran away. I can't tell anyone, though. If my dad gets arrested now, they will find out about all the illegal things he does to support my family and it will leave my mom and brother broke. Please don't call the police." I told him.

"I won't for now. If your dad comes back, I might just to be sure we are all safe. That's the most important thing. I'm really sorry you have to go through all that. My name is Grayson, by the way. My brother is named Ethan." He seemed to really care about what I was going through. My heart wanted to trust him, but my mind couldn't. I had never found a person I truly trusted. They all left me in the end or never cared enough to reach out to me and ask how I was to begin with. I nodded. It seemed like he was willing to keep the police out of it for now, at least. I told him my name was Emma but left out my last name to be safe.

I yawned loudly, no longer able to ignore the weariness I felt. I had hardly slept last night in order to get to school on time, and all the commotion of the last hour took away the last energy I had left. I began to lay back against the couch but the boy spoke before I could.

"I think you better stay awake for a while. I don't know anything about fainting, but it's probably best if you don't sleep right after. Besides, you need food and we can drive to our apartment where your dad definitely won't look. I know you're tired, but it won't be much longer. I promise." His eyes were full of genuine concern and warmth. It was hard for me to believe that a stranger would care so much. Something made me trust him again, though. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. I just nodded. The sound stuck in my throat.

He helped me off the couch and helped me to the door. I resisted leaving, but both of them assure me that there was nobody outside and they had checked thoroughly that there was nobody hiding. Slowly, I made my way to their car and got in the back seat where there were tinted windows. Grayson offered to sit next to me in the back but I didn't feel like being that close to anyone again. His guidance to the door was already more contact than I wanted. Instead, Ethan drove and Grayson sat up front with him. I spent the drive looking out the window and checking the mirrors in case we were being followed.

Their apartment wasn't too far, but far enough that I felt confident my dad wouldn't venture that far on his own. I shielded my face as we walked inside both to hide my identity and because the bright sun aggravated my headache. It was a nice little place. It actually looked like a home. They looked like teenagers and they already had more of a home than I did. I felt out of place with my dirty, ripped clothes and matted hair. They could afford fancy cars and new furniture and I didn't even have a phone. I paused by the entry, unsure where to go.

"Do you want to take a shower while we make some food?" Grayson asked. I just nodded again. The idea of using their shower wasn't particularly appealing, but I smelled horrible and knew it would clear my head a little. However, I didn't have any spare clothes to change into. In my rush to leave, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind. It seemed they could read me pretty well, though, because they spoke up as the thought crossed my mind.

"We can find some clothes you can borrow. Our sister has a few things she left here last time she visited." Ethan said. He lead me down the hall as Grayson scoured the fridge and showed me the pile of her things. I chose the sweatpants and a t-shirt. I didn't care what I looked like anymore and the jeans I was wearing were already rubbing on my bruises. Then, he showed me the bathroom and where to find a spare toothbrush and a clean towel. Then, _finally,_ I was left in peace.

A million thoughts about the day ran through my head. I was lucky that Ethan and Grayson had let me in. But could I really be lucky if I was homeless and running away from my abusive father? I turned the knob on the shower and let the hot water wash it all away. I was safe, at least for now. Tonight I would have a place to sleep and food to eat. Tomorrow, I could figure out the rest. I massaged my scalp as I washed my hair and my headache slowly subsided. I let a few tears escape and washed silently until I had used up all the hot water.

Dry, clean, clothes had never felt so good. It was only when everything is taken away that you realize all the things you are thankful for. I looked at myself in the mirror. I still had the same brown, curly hair as when I was a young girl. Yet, it felt different. My bruised face was gaunt and pale, my eyes red and tired. The curves of my body had disappeared over the last couple years as my appetite slowly disappeared with them. Still, I was alive. There was still feeling in my body. My stomach growled aggressively, so I tore my gaze from the mirror and exited the bathroom.

Grayson and Ethan were setting the table, both of them on one side and me on the other. Their dinner looked amazing: salad, chicken, pasta and french bread. I wasn't sure how they whipped up such a great meal so fast, but I was grateful. They both urged me to take a seat at the table, so I did.

"Well, dig in!" Ethan exclaimed. I almost smiled. They dished the food out to all of us, but I didn't wait until they were done. Everything smelled so good, I started eating as soon as the food hit my plate. It was amazing how much of a difference food made after a long day. I figured I should thank them. They had gone above and beyond to take care of me without a second thought as to who I was.

"T-thank you. For dinner. And for opening your door. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't." I said. They were a little startled that I spoke after so long, but not for long.

"It was the right thing to do. We would never want someone to be hurt. You needed help." Grayson said with a warm smile. "Do you want to stay here tonight or should we take you to a hotel?" he asked. I didn't want to be in a hotel alone. As bad as it sounded, I was comforted by the idea that if my dad found me, there would be two strong teenage boys to defend me.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." I said. They just nodded and smiled so as not to make me uncomfortable. After dinner, I couldn't keep my eyes open. I walked over to the couch but Grayson stopped me.

"You are gonna sleep in my room tonight. It has a lock so you will feel a little safer. I can take the couch." The idea of an extra lock was appealing. He lead me to his room, then left so I could get ready for bed on my own. His soft mattress and pillow quickly guided me into a deep sleep. I slept for several hours until I had a nightmare.

In the dream, I was endlessly wandering through warehouse after warehouse, pounding on the doors with no response. Each time I was rejected, I could feel an evil presence drift closer and closer to me. My hands began to bleed from the force of my fists against the doors of the warehouse. Just as the force was most potent, I sat up in bed with a start and breathed uncontrollably. Through my panicked tears I could hear someone get up and come to my door. They tapped lightly on the wood.

"Emma, are you okay?" I was pretty sure it was Grayson, but their voices were pretty similar. I slowed my breath.

"Y-yes." I replied.

"If you let me in, I can get out a light so it isn't pitch black in there." A little nightlight might actually make me feel better. I got out of bed and unlocked the door so he could come in. It was Grayson. He looked at my tear-streaked face and grabbed a tissue box so I could wipe my face. Then he dug through his drawers until he found a small light and plugged it into the wall. It gave off a warm, yellow light. He turned to leave again, but I stopped him.

"Wait." I said. I'm not sure why I spoke up, but his presence made me more at ease. He turned, puzzled.

"Yeah, Emma?" He asked.

"Will you stay?" I asked. I felt stupid asking. There was only one bed in the room, so I didn't know what I expected. His face softened.

"Sure." He smiled. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and made a little bed by the locked door and I returned to the bed. His unselfishness was astounding. I slept for another while until the dream occurred again and I woke again. Grayson sat up, obviously exhausted but came over to comfort me. He put his hand on my shoulder, which made me flinch, but then it felt nice.

"Was it the same dream?" He asked. I nodded. He wiped away my tears and sat beside me.

"Y-you can sleep on the bed with me. I-if you don't mind." I said. He made an indecipherable expression then circled around the bed to lay behind me. Grayson left space between us to make sure I was comfortable. He made me feel safe. I fell asleep quickly and didn't wake again until the morning.


	2. Found

I woke up and Grayson was already gone. I figured he just didn't want me to be uncomfortable. Or maybe he was uncomfortable with sleeping next to me. He probably had a girlfriend anyway. He was too attractive not to have one. Both he and his brother were some of the most handsome guys I had ever met, how could they possibly be single? I felt bad for asking Grayson to sleep in the bed. I started shaking with tears. Somehow, I always managed to mess things up.

When I looked in the mirror, all I could see were the bags under my eyes and the huge bruise that was still on my cheek. My hair was snarled and greasy and the clothes they loaned me were too big, making me look like a prepubescent little girl. When I lifted my shirt, you could see the shadow of my ribs under my pale skin and the deep green and purple bruises outlining my right side. There was no joy in my eyes. I felt in that moment that nobody could ever love me. My eyes fell to the floor and I dropped my shirt when I heard a knock at the door. I took a deep breath.

I turned the knob and peeked through the door before opening it. My heart still clenched at every noise, expecting it to be my father. It was Grayson. My chest deflated.

"Hey, Emma." He said, not meeting my eyes. _Yeah, he definitely hates me. The first person to truly be nice to me and I drove him away already._ "Do you want some breakfast?" He asked, this time briefly glancing at me. I tried to keep my eyes emotionless.

"I'm not hungry." I said. I knew that I was starving, but my stomach felt like an empty pit and if I ate, it would reject anything I tried. Grayson knew I was lying, but he didn't want to force me. Whoever had his heart was the luckiest girl in the world. I had known him one day and knew how good he was. He smiled at me.

"Are you sure? Ethan is making bacon and pancakes. They should be really yummy. He's a pretty good cook." Grayson said. I thought for a moment then gave a small nod. I guess I could try to put his mind at ease a little.

"I'll be out in just a minute." I said. He smiled again then walked down the hall as I closed the door behind him. I looked around for everything I had brought. It didn't take long- I had hardly anything. I changed out of their sister's clothes and put on my old, slightly dirty ones. I didn't want to owe them any more than I already did. I made sure everything was gathered to leave after I ate. It wasn't fair to stay any longer. They had already done too much for me, and I was still just a stranger after all. I would miss Grayson's soft, warm bed though. I had slept well for the first time in years knowing he was there. I could remember it though.

I closed the door behind me and set my backpack quietly by the front door. They were laughing as they cooked together. I wondered what their life was like- happy, without worries for who they would run into. Ethan and Grayson got to go on adventures and follow their dreams. They deserved it too- they were kind and generous. I must have been filled with ugliness because I seemed to be getting the life I deserved right now. Just the smell of food made my stomach growl, but that made me want to throw up. There was no way I could keep food down right now.

 _Now is probably a good time to leave. They won't have to worry about me any more if I just slip out quietly now._ I picked up my backpack and slipped through the door as quietly as I could manage. My whole body was sore from the bruises and I still felt queasy but I tried to create some distance between me and their place before I found somewhere to stop. I found a dumpster behind a restaurant and opened the lid as I threw up my nerves. My mouth was dry and tasted disgusting, but I felt a little better.

I spent my afternoon sitting out of sight by that dumpster until an employee came out with trash bags and told me I had to leave. I didn't understand why I was doing anything wrong, but I left because I was scared they would call the police. If they did that, I would be taken home to my dad. That was the last thing I wanted. The pit of my stomach hurt even worse after throwing up the last bit of food I had left. I was dizzy as I walked around in the afternoon heat with no food or water. I stole a plastic water bottle from a man's backpack at one point. I hated myself for going so low and stealing, but I was about to faint from dehydration. I drank it in slow sips so I wouldn't throw it back up.

By the end of the day, I had only walked a few miles since I was so slow moving. It took me a while to register that I had walked to the neighborhood with all the warehouses. It was getting cold and dark, and I still had no place to stay. There was no park around that I knew of, so I searched for Ethan and Grayson's warehouse. I could find a place to sleep behind it where they wouldn't look. Even if they did find me, they were the only people I knew wouldn't call the police if they found me. I passed it several times without recognizing it in my exhausted state.

Finally, I walked up the driveway and walked around the back. Just as I had hoped, there were some bushes around its base in the back. They weren't the most comfortable, but they offered a little protection from the cool breeze that made me shiver and I wasn't obvious to passersby. It would do for tonight. I heard them go inside at some point and fell asleep to the sound of them skateboarding. I smiled, imagining Grayson doing tricks on his skateboard.

I woke up to someone carrying me and immediately panicked until I realized who it was. "Grayson? What are you doing?! Put me down! I'm sorry, I won't sleep there ever again." I said.

"You're right. You won't. Because you are going to sleep at our apartment." he said, setting me down, but not letting go as I wobbled a little. I furrowed my brows.

"No. I can't. I don't even know you guys. I can't live there forever, I need to find a place of my own." I said.

"Are you saying that because you're afraid of me? Because if you are, you can always stay at the warehouse." he said.

"Afraid? N-no. Actually… you're one of the only people I am not scared of." I admitted. His face softened. He looked at me.

"Then you can stay as long as you need to. I am not letting you sleep on the streets when I have a perfectly good bed for you to sleep in." He said, guiding me to his car.

"Why are you helping me? You don't even know me." I said.

"Because I care about you. I can't explain it." He said. My heart beat faster. _He cares about me? Why? I'm so broken._

We got in his car. Ethan wasn't there, I guess he had stayed home. It was just me and Grayson, so he told me to sit up front. I hesitated, but he promised he wouldn't let my dad see me. I agreed and took my seat. His car was warm and comfortable, so I fell back asleep on my way back to their apartment. Grayson woke me gently when we got there.

I felt back now about just leaving that morning without a word to them. I thought I was doing them a favor. "I'm sorry I just left this morning. I didn't want to be a burden. I thought it would be better if I got out of your way." I said. Grayson turned to me.

"Emma, you're not a burden. There's a reason you ended up at our warehouse, not someone else's. I was so worried about you after you left. Ethan and I looked for you all morning, but couldn't find you anywhere." He said. I started to tear up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I said. He took me in his arms.

"Emma. Stop. You don't need to feel bad. Just never leave me like that again." He said. I looked up at him and nodded. When we went inside, I tried to go right to bed, but Grayson blocked my path. "Nope. You need to eat something first." He said. I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry." I said. He refused to move.

"Yes you are. You haven't eaten all day and you're all pale, Emma. We made you a grilled cheese and some tomato soup. If you eat it slowly, you should be fine. Please try for me?" He pleaded. I sighed.

"Okay." I walked to the kitchen and sat at the counter. It looked so good, I wanted to devour it, but Grayson was right. I had a better chance of keeping it down if I ate it slowly. I did as he suggested and actually made it through most of the food. I felt so much better. My body had been crying out for calories all day. Once I was done, Grayson brought me some soft pajamas. They looked brand new.

"Did you buy these for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought you might like some of your own. And you're always so cold, those should keep you warm. Ethan chose the color. He said you seemed more like a blue person than a pink person." He said. I smiled wide.

"Thank you so much. This is so sweet- I-I don't know what to say." Grayson beamed. I smiled at him. "I'll go try them on now." I said.

"If you look on the bathroom counter, I also got you some stuff to shower and brush your teeth, etc. I figured you should have your own." Grayson said. I hugged him tightly before I left the room.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He held me tightly.

"You're welcome, Emma." He said. I left and tried on my pajamas. They were just barely too big, but so comfortable. I felt so happy to have something of my own. I took a shower and got ready for bed. Everything felt okay again. Something about Grayson made everything okay. I left the bathroom and went straight to Grayson's room. I forgot for a moment that it was, in fact, his bedroom and found him in his boxers changing into pajamas. I blushed and quickly turned around, but stayed there frozen in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, Grayson. I don't know why I didn't expect you to be there." I said. I could hear him pulling on some clothes. I didn't know what was worse- that I had walked in on him or that I couldn't help but be attracted to him. His body was well defined and muscular. He obviously spent a lot of time in the gym. I didn't even know if he has a girlfriend and I doubted he saw me that way anyway.

"It's okay, Emma. I'm covered now." he said, obviously embarrassed too.

"I'm so sorry, I am sure your girlfriend would be furious if she knew that happened, I didn't even think I just opened the door and-" He cut me off.

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait. What girlfriend?" He asked. I blushed.

"Well, I just figured…" I trailed off. My answer would sound stupid. Besides I didn't want to admit how attractive I found him.

"Figured what?" He smirked. _Crap._

"Well. You are just so nice and cool and… and handsome that I figured you had a girlfriend." I said. He moved toward me.

"Well, I don't." He said definitively. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't figure out. I had a moment of bravery.

"Well in that case… would you mind staying with me again tonight?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I smiled back. He left space between us again to make sure I was comfortable but I wanted to be closer to him. Slowly, I scooted closer and rested my hands on his chest. He seemed uncertain but then relaxed and pulled me against him. He was warm and smelled amazing. I felt like nothing could ever hurt me again. He was careful not to hold on to my bruises as he held me.

"Thank you, Grayson." I said.

"Any time." He replied. I looked up at him. This time I knew exactly what he was thinking. He leaned down slowly and kissed me sweetly, like I was fragile. He pulled back and looked at me. I closed my eyes and kissed him again. My heart raced in my chest but I didn't let my insecurities touch me. Grayson was an amazing kisser. All I could think about was the way he held my back with one strong hand and my face with the other as our lips moved in synch.

We pulled back after a while and I just put my face in his chest. "Well that happened." I said, smiling.

"Do you want it to happen again?" He asked, still holding me. I just kissed him in reply and did so until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I didn't have any nightmares that night.


	3. Taking Chances

"I'm scared, though, Grayson" I said, a quiver interrupting my voice. "He could be anywhere. What if he filed a police report and my face is all over town and someone recognizes me-" I stopped before I started crying. Grayson just pulled me closer.

"Emma. breathe. He can't be everywhere at once. And I check the missing persons report every day. You're not on it." I couldn't decide if that made me feel better or worse. "You can't just stay in our apartment all the time. After a while, breathing the same air makes it stale. You need to get away for a while." He paused and thought for a moment. "You know what? That's it!" He stood up and left the room, heading down the hall toward Ethan. He got random trains of thought so much that it didn't even phase me anymore. I curled my arms around my knees on the couch and stared blankly at the TV. Images of happy families and fancy houses flashed on the screen, but I didn't see them. I was thinking about my brother, what he must be doing. Jacob, he always was better than me. He was probably on the football field right now, making the perfect pass to secure his future. What was I doing? Nothing. I was too scared to even go home and get the rest of my stuff. If I was really smart, I would be at school getting good grades just biding my time until I turned eighteen. Instead I was hiding out in some random guy's apartment, too afraid to even go outside.

Okay, okay. He's not some random guy. He's Grayson Dolan. The perfect, cute, sweet, funny, amazing Grayson Dolan. But who would see it that way? I was just sleeping and eating, but wouldn't my Dad assume I was using him to get money and shelter? I couldn't tell you why he wanted to take care of me, but I really did care for him. Maybe it was his eyes, the way he looked at you and you could just see his joy and sincerity. Or maybe it was the way he talked, sometimes loud and boisterous and sometimes quietly like even his voice could break me to pieces. It was everything about him. The way he would brush his hand against my side and look at me, asking permission before he took my in his arms. It was how he never mixed eggs together before scrambling them so they were a mixed up meal of white and yellow. It was the way he kissed me, as if no one else had ever existed and I was the only person he even noticed. He was some random guy at all. And I was really starting to fall for him.

Grayson returned after I got lost in thought, and I blushed as if he could read my mind and know I was thinking about him. He looked excited. "Okay, so Ethan and I are three weeks ahead on videos and we have been talking for a while about getting out of LA somewhere to relax. Would you want to come with us?" Grayson asked. I thought for a moment.

"You're my friend, not my ATM, Grayson. It's already too much that you're letting me stay here and you let me eat your food and watch your TV, a trip would be too much." I said. He smiled.

"Already thought of that. What if I told you we would be saving money?" I furrowed my brows.

"Still. I can't go somewhere. What if I show someone my ID? That ultra traceable, any police officer would figure out immediately where I was and that I was with you guys."

"I already thought of that too. You won't need an ID. And nobody will find you where we are going. Nobody will even know who we are." Grayson said. Every logical part of me was screaming no, but I couldn't look at Grayson's face and disappoint him. Not after all the effort he went to to make it possible. I took a deep breath.

"Okay. Where are we going?" I asked. Grayson gave me a big hug.

"You ever been to Utah?" He asked.


	4. A Tent of My Very Own

The drive from California to Utah took what felt like days. Every few hours, Grayson and Ethan would swap out driver and shotgun duty. I got to spread out in the back of the car and drift in and out of consciousness. I tried to read for a while, but Grayson and Ethan Dolan don't exactly listen to classical music. After a while, it became impossible to focus on the pages, so I gave up and just rested against my seat back. Grayson glanced at me in the mirror.

"You can't be falling asleep yet, Emma! We just got going!" Grayson shouted. I sat up straight.

"What else do you expect me to do? I'm bored." I said. Both of them laughed.

"How about we play two truths and one lie." Ethan said. Grayson agreed, so I reluctantly nodded that I would play along.

"Okay, I'll go first." Grayson said. "I hate caesar dressing, I hate pineapple pizza, and I hate drama." I had seen some of their videos at this point, but I wasn't totally confident in my answer. I could tell Ethan knew the answer, so they were just waiting to see what I would say.

"Uhm, I think you don't hate pineapple pizza." I said unconfidently. They both cheered.

"Okay, my turn." Ethan said. "I have more than four tattoos, I think Grayson dresses better than me, and I sometimes regret doing YouTube." That one was easy.

"No, you love your fans too much to regret YouTube." I said. Ethan laughed.

"Okay, I made that too easy. I'll think of some harder ones." He said. "Your turn, Emma!"

"Do I have to? I don't have any interesting facts." I said. Grayson eyed me in the mirror.

"Come on, Emma. There is plenty interesting about you." Grayson said. I smiled a little and thought about what I could use to stump them. Luckily, they didn't know much about my life, so it would be pretty easy to come up with things they wouldn't know.

"I went to Washington D.C. in eighth grade, I have got a 4.0 GPA the last six years of school, and my first celebrity crush was Joe Jonas." I said. They laughed at the last one.

"Okay, well. Let's analyze what we know about Emma." Ethan said to Grayson. "She's definitely smart enough to get a 4.0. However, six years is a long time to do that well and not have one bad class. Lots of kids go to D.C. in middle school, so it's possible but also a generic enough thing that she could lie about it easily. And then… Joe Jonas. I mean, lots of girls liked him, and she is the right age to like Joe Jonas as her first crush." Grayson thought for a moment.

"What was your favorite thing in D.C.?" Grayson quizzed me.

"The Lincoln Memorial." I said in a flat voice. He made eye contact to see if I would waver. Not a chance.

"I think she's lying about D.C. Anyone would say the Lincoln Memorial." Grayson said.

"You sure?" Ethan asked. Grayson nodded. "Okay, our final answer is you're lying about Washington D.C." I made them wait in suspense a moment.

"Nope! My first crush was Zac Efron!" I said, smirking. Both of them sighed.

"Zac Efron, should've known." Grayson said. His voice conveyed annoyance, but his smile showed me nothing but happiness. I couldn't help but smile back. We played that game for a while until we couldn't think of anything else to say. Then we played the alphabet game, twenty questions, would you rather, and every other game we could think of. Eventually I fell asleep and didn't wake up until it was dark outside and we were deep into Arches National Park in Utah.

Even in the evening light, as I looked around I was astounded. The earth was a rich red, painting event the road crimson. To every side there were rocks standing like pillars and arches, nothing around them except sand. I had never seen anything like it. Without even understanding how it was all possible, I was amazed. Despite all the incredible beauty around me, there was still one thing more astounding than even the delicate arches of rock standing tall around us. Grayson was more incredible to me that even one of the Earth's natural wonders. The way his hair swept around his face and his jaw was carved perfectly to frame his face was more a wonder than anything I could see here in Utah. I pretended to sleep until we reached our campsite. Once they had set everything up, Grayson came and gently woke me up while Ethan started a fire.

"Hey, Emma. Hey. We're here. We have everything set up, Ethan is just getting a fire going. Do you want to come hang out? Or you can just go to bed, that's fine too." Grayson asked.

"Actually, I really need to pee. Where do I go?" I asked. I hadn't camped much before.

"There's a restroom just down the road. I can walk you there since it's dark if you like." He said. I smiled.

"Yes please." It was cold, so I threw on my coat and took Grayson's hand as I stepped out of the car. It felt good to stretch my legs. We didn't say much as we walked down the road, mostly looking at the stars framed between the mountain arches ahead of us. When we got back to the campsite, the fire was going and I could see the setup for myself. I was surprised when I saw not one, but two tents. One was medium sized, the other small. Grayson noticed my confusion.

"I didn't know if you would be comfortable in our tent, so I got you your own." He said. I smiled. This boy was entirely too kind to me.

"A tent of my own? I love it. Thank you, Grayson." Something came over me and I just leaned up and kissed Grayson. I didn't care where this was going or what would happen, I just wanted to kiss him under the stars. No matter what, nobody could take that moment from me. He pulled me close and kissed me back. I just let him hold me there until we got cold and needed to sit by the fire. After that, it wasn't long until I needed to sleep. Grayson walked me to my tent and made sure I was cozy and comfortable before returning to the fire. I didn't love sleeping by myself after getting so used to being next to Grayson but just knowing he was nearby calmed my nerves. I fell asleep breathing in the fresh air and thinking of Grayson.


	5. Ruining Things As Usual

I woke up at the slightest hint of sunlight. It was cold outside, the fire had gone hours before and was now just a cold pile of ash. Grayson and Ethan were sleeping soundly in their tent. Just ahead of me, the rays of the sun began to peak around the edges of the arches around us. Trying to fall back asleep was futile. Layering on all the clothes I had available and wearing both pairs of my socks under my boots, I slipped out of my tent as quietly as I could. I hiked up the road and through the brush.

It didn't take me long to reach the base of a large arch. It was a little slippery as I climbed up the rocks to sit in the middle of the arch, but the view was well worth it. On the other side, there was nothing but canyonland, filled with beautiful natural structures just being revealed by the morning light. I breathed in the cool, fresh air. It burned a little, but that reminded me I was alive. Sometimes you needed those moments that reminded you that you were alive, in a physical place and still breathing. No matter what was going on, I was feeling the cold red rocks of Utah with my hands and breathing in the morning air which was circulating through my lungs.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I watched the sun rise. It was the first time in months I didn't feel afraid I would run into my dad. I wasn't thinking about my crumbling life or whether or not someone would see me being upset. It was just me and the valley below. My feet were dangling over the edge. I didn't feel scared of falling though. In fact, it reminded me that there were worse things I could be dealing with than this. I would get through this. By the time the sun had risen, I realized I was shivering. Despite my various layers, the morning was cold and I wasn't moving a muscle. I got up carefully and took one last look at the vast, empty land ahead of me. _I don't know how Grayson thought to take me here, but I'm sure glad he did._

I was a little too lost in that thought when I took my next step. Note to self: don't try to casually climb down giant rocks covered in frost. I felt myself slip and then it all went fuzzy. When I woke up, I could tell it was a while later because the sun had risen all the way. My head was pounding and I felt a sharp pain in my leg. My whole body was freezing, laying in a patch of snow, and it was all I could do to not throw up. I could tell I was still near the big arch since I was in shadow. There was no way of telling how long I had been out, though. As my senses began to refocus, the pain in my leg only worsened. I chanced a look down at it. The result was a lot of throw up- my leg was at an unnatural angle. I tried to keep calm and focus on getting help, there was no way I could stand.

"Grayson!" I cried. I was trying to yell as loudly as I could, but the sobs in my chest kept most of my sound from escaping. I kept screaming his name, but I couldn't hear if there was a reply through my hyperventilation. After what felt like hours, I saw a figure move in the distance. I was pretty sure it said my name but it sounded gurgled. Then I was just seeing double and couldn't tell if it was real or imagined. Wait. Double. "Grayson? Ethan?" I managed to choke out. The figured immediately looked my way and ran over. I could just barely make out Grayson's face in front of mine as I squinted.

He and Ethan looked very concerned but also relieved. "Emma, what did you do? Where did you why? Why didn't you wait for us?" Grayson asked. I closed my eyes for a few moments then opened them to see Gray's face right above mine. My heart dropped.

"I-I. I just wanted to do something for myself. I climbed up the arch but then I got distracted for a second and fell. I'm sorry, Grayson. I ruined your vacation. I was stupid. I thought I could do it." I said.

"Emma, I'm not mad at you. You just broke your leg, for goodness sake. Who cares about the vacation?" I could hear Ethan on the phone with someone now. That was when it turned black again.

I woke up hours later in a bright room with beeping noises and an antiseptic smell. Grayson and Ethan were nowhere to be found. I looked around, taking in my surrounding. As I did, but heart dropped. You could hear the heart monitor pick up as I focused my gaze on the left corner of the room.

"Hello, Emma." My father said. I lost all my words. All I could do was look, wide eyed at the face of the man I had been so afraid to confront. "You've been pretty hard to find. Must have been nice staying with those boys who brought you here. What did you have to do to repay them, Emma? Was it worth it? Was is better than the years I have given you, paying for everything you've ever needed, feeding you and clothing you?" He asked. Now I was mad.

"Is any of that an excuse for physical abuse, Dad? For pushing my into the cabinet? I took care of you too. I cleaned the house, made food, kept a job to help out, got good grades and stayed out of trouble. All that was for you, Dad. All I ever did was for you." I said between my hot tears. He looked stunned.

" I was drunk, Emma. And I work all day long to keep the house going. The least you can do is let me sleep. And are we forgetting you ran away for weeks? I had to pick up your slack and make excuse after excuse for you at school to keep the feds away. Do you know what would have happened if the feds investigated our house?" My Dad's temper was flaring now.

"Maybe it would be good if the feds found you out! Maybe jail would keep you away from dealing ever again. Maybe I would get my father back." I said, choking out tears. His face grew ashy. Ever bit of color left his cheeks.

"You have two options: come home with me right now and we will put all of this behind us. Or you can find a new place to live but you will never be welcome again. Your mother and brother will forget you ever existed if I can help it. It's your choice. Family or those sorry excuses for men that you seem to like so much." My heart pounded. It killed me inside, but I knew exactly what I had to choose. I would never be able to forgive myself, but I had to do it. It was only right. I walked out of the room, hobbling clumsily with my new crutches.

Grayson and Ethan were sitting in the lobby. I could see them talking to each other quietly as my father signed the discharge papers. A girl on the other side of the room who had been eyeing them for a while stood up and approached them. She looked normal and well adjusted. As they talked, I could see some life re-enter Grayson's eyes. I didn't know what happened when my Dad showed up, but he must have given them an earful. I was surprised they were still hear. As I walked them, I felt sure of my choice. They were so incredibly kind and full of life. What girl wouldn't choose them? That was exactly why I couldn't choose them.

I would never forget the few weeks I spent with them. But they would move on and Grayson would find someone who deserved him. I had to choose my mom and brother. My mom needed me- nobody else would choose her. And my brother, as much as he could be a jerk, was my family. It wouldn't be fair to choose a few weeks over my family. As much as I knew that was right, it broke my heart more than my father ever could to see their faces from around the corner, still waiting for me.

My father finished filling out the papers and grabbed me to leave but I insisted I see Ethan and Grayson before. Just one more time. "You better make it good, because you ain't going anywhere near them again." He said. I gaped at him.

"What do you mean? You never said that, you just said I could either come home or not." I responded, appalled.

"If you think I am letting you out of my sight again these next few months until you turn eighteen, you're sorely mistaken. I'll make you wish you never ran away." He said. I gulped.

"Just give me five minutes to say goodbye." I said. He said yes, but only because the nurse approached us as I asked. I hurried out to Grayson and Ethan. As they saw me approach, they both stood and headed speedily towards me. Grayson spoke immediately.

"Emma, we tried to wait with you but once we put in the paperwork, they called your dad and since he is related to you, he could kick us out and I don't know what he told you, but you can keep staying with us. We like having you around. If he wants money or anything else, we can get it." I just put my hand on Grayson's face and shook my head to quiet him. I took a deep breath, looking them both in the eyes. I wanted to remember as much about them as I could. I doubted my dad would let me watch their videos or any videos for that matter anymore.

"He gave me a choice. Between you and my family." I paused to hold back my tears. "You have no idea how much I wanted to choose you." Grayson let tears fall from his eyes, but I had to keep going before I broke down. "You two have been kinder to me than anyone else my whole life. In fact, you saved me. Not just from my father, but also from myself. Ethan, you have been the best friend I have ever had. Nobody else has been able to sit in silence with me and understand exactly what I felt. And Gray-"

I lost it for a moment. But then I recovered and looked him right in the eyes. "Grayson, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know what I meant to you. But it's because of you that I am here today. I don't care that I broke my leg and that I am going back to my dad's. I need to take care of my family, but because of you, I will know there is still good out there. Thank you for making me feel worth something. I turn eighteen in a few months, so maybe I can get my own place and see you out in the world somewhere. I-I love you, Grayson." I let the tears flow at will as Grayson took me in his arms.

"I love you too, Emma. You can count on seeing me soon. I will find you wherever you are in a few months. And if you don't find your own place, please come back to us. You know where we are. Please. You mean everything to me." I pulled back from the hug, practically feeling my father's angry glare on my back. I gave Ethan a big hug and then turned back to Grayson for one last kiss. It was short and sweet, and then I turned without another goodbye. It felt like there was a rope between us that was being stretched and then severed so I could break away. I left a part of my heart with them.

(Author's note: Hey guys! I've been reading your comments, thanks so much for reading! I am glad you're enjoying it, I will try to update more often. Look out for another chapter tomorrow, I am writing the next one already. Happy Holidays!)


	6. The Next Few Months

The very next day, I was back in school, desperately trying to make up for all the work I had missed. When I wasn't in class, I was working through the mountain of projects and homework I had to get done in order to graduate with decent grades. I wasn't angry about it though, it kept my mind off of all the chores I would have at home and my thoughts of missing Ethan and Grayson. There were a few times I had to hide in a stall and cry until I could control myself, but I managed to hide it all pretty well from my friends.

At home, my father mostly avoided me as long as I got all of my chores done on time. He was home even less than usual, which meant I had even more to do. However, it gave me time to talk to my mom and brother. The first week, they were annoyed by my persistence to build relationships with them, but over time it worked. I spent time helping my brother with his homework and my mom and I could spend time doing the same thing together. Every night, when I was finally alone, I thought about what Grayson and Ethan were doing. It hurt, but I knew I made the right choice. Besides, I only had a little time left, then my Dad could no longer legally control what I was doing…. Or at least that's what I thought.

I'd been back home for a couple months since I broke my arm and school was drawing to a close. But most of all, my 18th birthday was only three weeks away. As much as life at home was hard, I was eagerly awaiting seeing Grayson again and things were slowly looking up. I even found a job working at a local craft store and with the money I was saving up, I could find my own place with a roommate. Naturally, my father would want to ruin this. I sometimes wonder if he would have acted differently if I had just stayed home and dealt with the aftermath of his pushing me. But in my heart I knew how wrong what he did was and I could never regret meeting Grayson, even if it made my life more difficult.

Besides, I had found a way to watch Grayson's videos. I told my dad that I was studying with my friends for finals after school every day, but that was a total lie. Instead, I rode my bike to the library and watched their videos on the public computers. I had seen each of them countless times now. Every tuesday, I looked for signs that they were talking to me, but I didn't find any. Then again, I was so busy staring at Grayson that I may not have noticed anyway. I loved hearing him laugh with Ethan.

At least on YouTube, they looked as happy as if nothing had ever happened. It hurt a little bit at first, but then I remembered their fans and realized it would only hurt them to see their favorite twins sad. Sometimes it made me feel like I had never been a part of their lives. I didn't let my insecurity sink in for the most part, though. If I wasn't thinking about Grayson, I wouldn't have anything to hold on to in order to get through school.

For most of the time I was home, my dad had been gone so much that I had hardly even seen him. This, of course, suited us both just fine. However, what I didn't know was why my dad had been spending so much time out of the house. I always knew that he dealt drugs as part of his way to make money, but it turned out that he had been working up to his biggest deal of all time while I was away with Grayson and Ethan. This was the kind of deal that could set him up nicely for a long time or land him in jail for a long time, leaving all of us with nothing. Additionally, this deal would require a lot of help from a lot of people. People he could trust not to rat him out.

The plan never originally involved me, but deals like these often lead to a couple people bailing last minute when they got too scared to follow through. To be perfectly honest, I didn't blame them. However, it really screwed up my plans to get the heck out of dodge. I was shocked when my dad approached me, but then again- I was his least favorite child. My future didn't matter like my brother's and my mom was too unstable to help out. I had just returned from "studying" when my dad ask me to sit with him in the living room. I furrowed my brows.

"What are you doing home so early?" I asked, nervously following him to the couch. I thought of all the ways he might be trying to keep me here at home and away from Grayson and Ethan.

"I need your help, Em." My heart clenched hearing him call me Em. I hadn't heard any scrap of affection from him in years. However, I tried to stay clear headed. There was no way I was forgetting what he had done to me.

"With what? I did all my chores… I even did extra and scrubbed the kitchen and made dinner last night. I thought we agreed Mom could make dinner on tuesdays so I could catch up with homework." I said.

"Just hear me out. I know I am not a good father. But the one thing I have always done is make sure you and your mom and brother have a place to stay and food to eat. This deal could secure us a better future. We could get a new place and not have to worry about food anymore. You could go to college, Emma. As far away as you want. But it's beginning to fall apart. My guys are getting scared. And the more people bail, the more everyone remaining starts to consider it. I don't have anyone to get the money transferred. And whoever it is has to have a completely clean record. Emma, I need you to do it. I will explain all the details. You won't get caught if you do it the way I tell you to." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Are you kidding me? You treat me like junk and then you expect me to put my future on the line for your drug deal? Dad, that could land me in prison. I want to go to college and move out! The deal was: I come home and then get to leave when I turn 18 and graduate." I said. My father sighed and his face twisted into an angry grimace.

"Emma, I was trying to be reasonable. I don't think you understand the spot I am in. I can't back out of this. I am in too deep in this deal and if you don't help out, I could go to prison- or worse. There are a lot of big wigs behind this just waiting to retaliate if it doesn't work out. You have to do this." He said.

"No, I don't have to. And I won't." I replied. There was no way I was getting involved in all of that.

"You could have made this easy, Emma. I'm not giving you a choice. We both know I can make you stay here. If you do this, you can move out after. If you don't, I'm going to make your life very difficult. You won't see those stupid twins of yours ever again." He said. The look in his eyes while he said that was so threatening that I couldn't help but believe him. My heart dropped. I knew I had no choice. And here I was- thinking my dad had somehow found it in his heart to care for me again. I just stood and went to my room. I cried on my bed and thought of how badly I wished Grayson was there to share it with me.


	7. The Deal

It was my graduation day. For months, years, I had been looking forward to this day. I woke up and showered, taking my time to get ready and look my best. The mirror reflected a girl who was put together and carefree with freshly curled hair and glowing cheeks. What the mirror couldn't see was all the dread and despair underneath her smile. I wasn't thinking about tripping on the stage or taking a bad picture. No- I was thinking about how that night I would be taking illegal drug money to a secret location and stashing it until I could safely deposit it slowly into a bank. I wiped the tears off my face. _Breathe, Emma. If you can just make it through this, you can see Grayson again. Grayson._

I thought of his bright, joyful laugh. Nothing was too difficult or too scary to keep me from trying to hear that again. And even more than Grayson, I missed Ethan too. I hadn't even gotten to know him that well. I wanted to become his friend. And I wanted Grayson to be there at my graduation, waiting to kiss me more than anything in the whole world. I closed my eyes and imagined it. I smiled. _Okay. Let's get through this._ Graduation practice took forever to get through. For people who had been in school all the way through high school, it was amazing how long it took them to figure out how to walk and get their diplomas in the correct order.

Most people went home before the graduation to have lunch with their parents or friends, but I didn't have anywhere to go. Instead, I hung out in my favorite teacher's classroom and helped her pack up all her things. She even called to order in food for us. It kept my mind off of everything I had to do that evening and the fact that everyone but the person I wanted would be there. Sometimes you found companionship in the most unlikely people and Mrs. Stefferson was one of those people.

"Emma, I can tell there is a lot of your mind. There always has been. I don't know what your life is like outside of school, but I want you to know that everything will be okay." She said. I smiled.

"Thanks, Mrs. Stefferson." I said. I always thought nobody noticed that I wasn't okay.

"This may be too personal but you're about to leave school anyway so I am willing to take that risk. When I was growing up, my father was abusive. He always hurt my mother and told me so many time that I was worthless that I believe it was true. I spent years after I graduated trying to figure out who I was, believing all through college that I couldn't make it in the adult world because I couldn't even be a daughter correctly. But I know now that my father was wrong. I have a beautiful family, a successful and fulfilling career, and a chance to tell all the kids who were like me that they are _not_ worthless." I sat down on a nearby chair, unable to hold back my tears. She sat beside me and put her hand on my shoulders.

"Emma, you are so smart. And kind. You can do whatever you want in life. Don't listen to what anyone says to you. Don't believe the lies. Everyone is destined to do good in their own way, and you will find yours. I hope that graduation is a source of hope and freedom to you. I believe you can do anything because I did it myself. You've always been a great student, so go and show the world that. Follow your own path." Then she hugged me and our food came so we ate and talked for hours.

The last words she said stuck with me all through the graduation ceremony. _Follow your own path._ Was I just too scared to say no to my dad? Could he really keep me at home? Then again- what if I backed out now? There were so many horrible things he could do. All the possibilities and choices filled my head as I pretended to listen to speeches and shaded my eyes from the bright lights obscuring the audience. I was almost glad I couldn't see my father. If I could, I might have had a mental breakdown right in the middle of walking across the stage. At the end of the ceremony, I felt like I had only breathed about three times and my mind was still racing, trying to decide.

I walked from backstage to the audience, looking for my family. Dread filled my heart and face. As soon as I found my father, we would have to leave and follow through with the plan. All the families around me looked so happy and proud. Was my dad even a little bit proud of me? All these thoughts were running through my head, but came to an immediate halt when I looked at the back of the auditorium. _Grayson._ Every part of my body froze in place, making me warm and cold all at once. My feet carried me straight up the aisle, tears down my cheeks, not even noticing the people I pushed past. I never lost eye contact. As soon as I reached him, I ran straight into his arms, knocking him back a little bit. He just held me until I could collect myself enough to pull back.

"What are you doing here, Grayson?" I said through my sobs. He just wiped my cheeks and held me.

"I couldn't miss your graduation. I couldn't stand the thought of you not having someone who loves you and is proud of you here." He said. I just leaned my face against his chest. Then I looked back up at him. How could I tell him I had to leave? I had to leave to complete a drug deal that could potentially ruin my life forever. He wouldn't be proud of me then.

"Grayson. I-" I took a deep breath. "I haven't stopped thinking about you the past few months. Not a minute has gone by that I haven't missed you. But. My dad- he. He's probably looking for me. I-I have to go." I said. He looked confused.

"Emma, you turn eighteen in three days. Aren't you done with your dad?" He questioned. I hated how hurt he looked.

"Y-yes I am. But it's complicated. I have this thing. He needs me to do this thing, then I can leave. I can't mess it up. And he's waiting. I have to, Grayson or he'll ruin my life." His face immediately grew angry.

"Emma, tell the truth. Is it illegal? Could you get in trouble? Did he threaten you?" Grayson asked. I couldn't look him in the eyes and lie. I just nodded. "No. You're not going. I don't care what he does, you are not getting involved in that. You have enough problems and you're just getting a chance to get away from him. He'll only pull you deeper into his scheme." He looked around for my dad.

"Grayson. I have to. I don't know what he will do." I said. Grayson sighed. "Then we'll call in an anonymous tip." He said. "He'll never know it was you." I thought about it for a moment. I didn't want my dad to go to jail, but I knew there was no way he could get away with all of this which would mean I would get in trouble too.

"You're sure he'll never know?" I said. Grayson nodded. "Okay. I will pretend to go through with it and then you will call it in." We discussed the details, then he left and I found my dad. He didn't even say congratulations as we left. About half an hour later, I was sitting on the cold curb on a random street when Grayson pulled up and let me in.

"I have never been more relieved to see someone in my life." I said. "I was worried it would be a cop or one of my dad's friends. Did you do it?" I asked.

"I did. I don't know what happened, of course, but I am guessing they are collecting everyone as we speak. We can worry about that in the morning. For now, let's get home. For tonight, nothing matter but you and me. Okay?" Grayson said, taking my hand.

"Nothing could possibly be better than that." I said. I closed my eyes and listened to the radio as he drove to his apartment. When we got there, he made me close my eyes as we walked inside. I opened my eyes to see Ethan waiting to show off a nice dinner and decorations all around with a banner that said "CONGRATS, GRAD!" on it. I gasped.

"You guys did all this for me?! You didn't even know if I would end up here tonight." I said. Grayson smiled.

"I was willing to take that risk. If you did happen to decide to come home with this unworthy, ridiculous guy, then I wanted the celebration you deserve to be waiting for you." Grayson said.

"Also we were preeeetty sure you would end up here. Grayson would have gone to any length to get you here. We've really missed you." Ethan said. We took off our coats and shoes then all sat at the table and ate the most wonderful food. I wanted to stay in that moment forever. I felt completely safe and utterly and completely in love with Grayson. I didn't even think about what happened to my dad. That could wait for the morning.

After dinner, I helped them clean up, then Ethan left to go edit a video. "Do you have some extra clothes? I don't have anything else with me and I'd really like to get out of this dress." I said. Grayson pulled me close and them smirked.

"I think I can help with that." He said, kissing me. I kissed him back. It was as amazing as the first time I kissed him. "Alright, hold on. I actually got some stuff just for you." He could tell I was tired and needed to get comfortable. He walked to his room and returned with a couple bags. "I got you some pajamas to wear and a toothbrush, makeup wipes, shampoo and conditioner and anything else I thought you might need." He held out the bags for me and I just smiled at him.

"Grayson Dolan, you are the sweetest man on Earth. I don't know what it is you see in me but whatever it is, I promise to do it forever in order to keep you. You have saved me twice now." I jumped on the counter and kissed him, pulling him toward me with my legs. He held me and kissed me back passionately. "I love you." I said, looking in his eyes.

"I love you too, Emma. I'll save you a thousand times if I have to. Go take a nice shower. I'll be here waiting." He said. I kissed him one more time then headed to the bathroom. The shower felt so nice after having hairspray and makeup on all day long. I let the hot water work out all the tightness in my muscles then got out and dried off my long hair, putting it in a side braid that laid in front of my shoulder. I pulled out the pajamas he bought me. They were super warm and cozy, a light pink with a white cloud design all over them. They were fuzzy, but the bottoms were shorts. I would be plenty warm with Grayson next to me.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I headed to Grayson's bedroom to drop my stuff and entered to find Grayson waiting for me with a song playing. It was "perfect" by Ed Sheeran. I set down my things and approached him. "What's all this?" I asked, smiling.

He reached out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked. I giggled.

"Why, yes you may." I said, curtseying. I took his hand and he pulled me close, swaying to the music.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" He asked. I blushed and shook my head. "You look perfect. I missed looking at you. And talking to you. I actually dreaded going to bed because I knew you wouldn't be there waiting for me." My heart was soaring.

"I dreaded sleeping too. You were the only thing that got me through the last three months. All I could think about was how much I missed you. I would sneak to the library to watch your new videos. I was so worried that you would realize how complicated my life was after I left and not want me back when I turned eighteen." He looked me in the eyes.

"You're all I want, Emma. I was worried you wouldn't want to come back." He looked sad when he said that.

"Grayson Dolan, you could go anywhere and I would follow as long as you want me. You're all I want." I said. Then I kissed him as the song finished. We didn't say another word as we got into bed. He held me tight all night long. It felt like heaven to be reunited with Grayson. I didn't know what tomorrow would hold, but it was all worth it for him. Even if my dad went to jail it would be worth it to protect my chances at a future with Grayson. And if I had gone through with my dad's plan, I never could have deserved him. He always showed up when I needed him most. The least I could do was try to improve his life as much as his improved mine. I fell asleep quickly in his arms- warm, safe, loved, and- dare I say it? Happy. I was Grayson's girl and nobody could take that from me.


	8. Home

My eyes fluttered open at about nine the next morning. The light was streaming in through the window and the sheets felt softer than usual. I sat up, a little confused. As I looked around, it dawned on me. My heart beat faster as I looked down and saw Grayson sleeping next to me. How is this real? I couldn't help but smile as I remembered how yesterday ended up going down. I laid back down and started running my fingers through his hair. It was even softer than it looked in his videos. After a minute he started stirring and his eyes slowly opened. As soon as he recognized it was me, he pulled me in close against his body.

"I have been wanting to wake up next to you again for months now." He said, kissing me softly. I kissed him back, running my fingers along his back and chest. I could feel every muscle, carefully defined. He began to move his hands up and down my sides, lifting my shirt. I pulled away for a moment.

"I love you, Grayson. I really don't know how to thank you for last night and for everything. You already have so much on your plate with YouTube but now you have chosen to deal with all of my problems too. Nobody has ever loved me like you have. I just- I just love you so much." I said. Grayson smiled.

"I knew from the moment I met you that you were someone I couldn't let go of. I love you, Emma." Grayson said. Then he kissed me more and held me by the small of my back. It was an amazing moment until Ethan opened the door and interrupted us.

"Who wants to go get pancakes?!" Ethan asked. Grayson and I both laughed. I told Ethan we would get up and be ready in just a bit. I gave Grayson another kiss and then got out of bed to rifle through the few clothing choices I had. I went with a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a purple off the shoulder top. It would be cute with my white converse. I pulled back the top section of my hair and braided it going down my back.

When I was satisfied with how I looked, I left the bathroom to head to the living room. Grayson and Ethan were both waiting for me. Grayson looked amazing in some vintage jeans and a simple black t-shirt. His hair was done so the blonde was groomed up into a quiff which sometimes hung down over his forehead until he brushed it back. I was blown away by how great he looked in the simplest things.

"Ready to get breakfast?" Ethan asked.

"Absolutely, I'm starving." I said.

"Yeah, probably from all that making out you two were doing this morning." Ethan jabbed. I blushed and Grayson pushed him playfully. Nonetheless, I took Grayson's hand and we headed out the door. It was a beautiful day. Even in La where is was always warm, you could tell it was the beginning of summer. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and I had to put on my sunglasses to keep the intense light from blinding me.

We drove just a couple blocks to a breakfast place that looked pretty low key. I was starting to realize just how often Ethan and Grayson got recognized by fans in public. There were teenage girls all over LA just waiting for their chance to meet them. After all, they had almost five million subscribers now. Luckily, it seemed like nobody there recognized them as they walked in, but they requested the corner booth just in case. I, of course, took a seat next to Grayson and held his hand as I looked through the menu.

"So I've been thinking," I said. They both looked up from their menus at me. "I haven't known you guys for very long and aside from your YouTube videos, I actually don't know much about you. All of the crazy stuff that has happened has certainly brought us together and we have become close fast. But I would love to learn more about what you enjoy and think and feel. Especially you, Ethan. You have been so kind to me even though I have pretty much only gotten to know Grayson. But you two are brothers and best friend so if I am going to stick around, I want you to be comfortable with that. If I'm not too lame, do you want to hang out sometime?" I asked.

"You're not having second thoughts about dating the right brother, are you?" Grayson asked. We all laughed.

"Of course not. But you guys are always with each other. If I am going to be in your life I want to be able to hang out with Ethan too." I smiled.

"That would be great, Emma. And I don't think you're lame at all. I would have said something to Grayson by now if I thought you were." I smiled. Then the waitress came and we all ordered various kinds of pancakes. I went with classic buttermilk. Before our food came, I had to bring up one more thing.

"There's actually one more thing. I really should go home today. I don't know what went down last night. My dad could be in jail or hiding out. Either way, I need to make an appearance so they don't think I called it in and so I can clear the air. If my dad is in jail, I should visit him. I can't just disappear. Not when my mom and brother were just starting to like me again. Could you drop me at my house after breakfast? Then I will be back tonight. I promise. And if I am not, something went wrong." Grayson paused before answering.

"Are you sure it'll be safe?" he asked. I could see the concern on his face.

"Yes. They don't have a reason not to believe me. I did my part. I will just say I didn't hear anything on the walkie and so I hid out at my friend's house." I said. Both the boys still looks unsure. I put my hand on Grayson's arm and told him to trust me. He nodded.

"I have an old cell phone at the apartment." Ethan said. "Take it with you and if you get into trouble or need a ride, you can call us." he said. Grayson nodded.

"Okay. Good idea." I said. That idea seems to relax Grayson a bit. I didn't know how I got so lucky to have someone care about me so much. They really felt like my family now. "Can I make you guys dinner tonight? I feel like I haven't been able to so much to repay you guys. I mean, you let me stay in your house and use your shower and eat your food." I said. They laughed.

"We're not going to say no to that." Ethan said. I smiled. I just had to make it through to that. Their smiles from my dinner tonight would make it all worth it. Our food came shortly after and we didn't talk much as we ate. Mostly because Grayson and Ethan ate so fast that they didn't have time. Then they had to sit and talk to each other as I finished eating. We all got up and left after I was done and headed to their apartment to get Ethan's old phone. He took the passcode off of it and made sure it had his new number and Grayson's. Then it was time to head to my house.

"You sure you want to do this?" Grayson asked.

"Yes. I have to figure out what happened and clear my name. Besides, if the police took my dad, they'll want to interview his family. I don't want to be a fugitive. I have to face this." I said. Grayson gave me a big hug.

"Okay. Just keep us updated. Text us as you find stuff out and go places. And if you aren't home tonight, I will come looking for you. But please just come home." He said. I started to tear up at those words. He looked a little confused and asked, concerned, "What did I say? I'm sorry, am I making it worse?" I shook my head and smiled.

"No, I'm happy that this is my home. With you." His face softened and he held me close.

"I'm sorry for the way you came into my life, but I'm so happy you did. Ethan and I really needed a reason to stay in LA. As great of a support as Ethan is, it was getting hard being here, thinking everyone was just working for themselves." He said. I kissed him and then told him we should get going. I wanted to be home before late.

He nodded and he and Ethan drove me to my street. I didn't know who would open the door for me, so they dropped me off a couple blocks away. Then it would look like I walked home from my friend's anyway. I had already called my friend Sarah and asked her to vouch that I was at her graduation party and spent the night. I walked up to my door and knocked. A few moments later, my mom hugged me and pulled me inside.

"Thank goodness! We already lost your dad, where have you been, Emma? I've been worried sick and we are due for police questioning in half an hour. We will have to leave straight away." She said. So he was in jail. I wasn't that surprised. I hoped he wouldn't be, but he was a real ringleader in the whole deal.

"Okay. Let's go. I was hoping he would be home but I guess I am not surprised. I am glad you are okay." We left the house with my brother and headed to the station. We had to wait an hour before they were ready but I went in and gave my testimony: I was at my friend Sarah's graduation party and spent the night. I didn't know about the deal. My dad and I didn't have a good relationship. It was mostly true, which was the best way to lie. I didn't feel bad since I hadn't actually done anything illegal. It was nerve-wracking but I got through it. I could tell they didn't think I was involved, which meant my dad didn't mention me. I was relieved.

After, we drove to the jail to see if we could visit my dad as he awaited trial. There was lots more paperwork and more waiting. I went to the bathroom and texted Grayson. "Dad in jail. Had to give my statement to the police. I think it went well. At the jail now with my mom to see my dad. I will give you an update when I finish." Send. That should keep him from pacing back and forth at least.

They called our names to go into the visitation room and he was there waiting for us. He looked very tired. As difficult as our relationship was, I felt bad for him. His age was showing on his face and all of the disappointment imaginable was on his face. Although I didn't like his methods, in his mind this was his chance to have a better life. Instead, he got an orange jumpsuit and no chance at a comfortable existence. It hurt a little to see someone so broken.

"Hey, Dad." I said as we sat down. "I'm so sorry this all happened. What will happen now?" I asked.

"Your mom will have to get a job again. And I am waiting for a trial but it's not looking good. For the amount of drugs I had, I could be in jail for a very long time. You'll all be just fine since you weren't involved." I could tell that was his incognito way of saying he wouldn't mention my name. My chest deflated. "But this is it for me. You might be making visits here for a long time." He said. My mom started crying, but I was determined not to. I felt bad, but it didn't excuse his treatment of me and the relief I felt about not having to be involved. We stayed for a while and talked about all the legal stuff, but there wasn't much else to say. And soon we got kicked out anyway.

I drove my mom home since she was so upset, then started packing up all my things. I would have to pick up most of it later when I had my own place, but it would be nice to have all my clothes and toiletries in the meantime. My mom stopped me at the door. "Please visit us. Come to dinner sometimes and we can visit your dad together." She said. I nodded and hugged her. Picking up my suitcase, I started to walk out, but she stopped me again. "Wait, Emma!" She said.

"Your dad will be away for quite a while. Why don't you take his car? We can get the title changed, but for now it'll be easier for you to get to work from your place. It would make me feel better." She said. I took the keys and put my suitcase in the back seat. I gave her another hug and said I would come back soon to visit.

"I love you, Mom. Stay strong. We can get through this." Then I left and headed down the street. It was only four when I was leaving, so I decided to go to the store to get supplies for dinner. I got a nice roast, potatoes, vegetables, and a baguette. Plus all the dishes and herbs I would need since Grayson and Ethan didn't have much kitchen stuff. They were usually too busy to cook their own meals, and when they did, it wasn't exactly intricate. I wanted this to be extra special for them. It had been a while since they had had a nice home cooked meal. Even my graduation meal last night was mostly ordered in.

I took the long way to their apartment, looking out at the blue ocean with the windows down. For the first time in my life, I felt completely free. LA became so much more beautiful now that I wasn't held down by my father's will. It was mine to be young and explore. I smiled the whole way. When I got home, Grayson threw open the door and picked me up in a hug. He set me down and saw the bags in my hands. Then the car. Then my smile.

"What's with the car? You seem so happy." I kissed him passionately then replied.

"I'm free. For the first time in years, I have no responsibilities or worries. It's my dad's car. My mom told me to take it. I even stopped at the store for dinner supplies. Grayson, let's go on an adventure. I promise not to break my arm this time." He just laughed. I was grateful he dealt with my pain so well, but I could tell this joyful side of me was a relief to him since he and Ethan were so positive generally.

"Anything you want." he replied, taking some of the groceries and placing them in the kitchen. I sent him to the living room while I cooked, where he played video games with Ethan. I could see them as I worked and made snarky comments about their Mario Kart skills. I even joined them as the roast was cooking. After a while, I could hear their stomachs growling.

"I don't know what you're making, but it smells amazing." Ethan said, practically drooling. I was glad my mom had taught me to cook when I was younger. As the roast finished, I made all the sides and set them on the table. Finally, everything was ready and I called them over. Their mouths gaped open.

"Oh my gosh, Emma. When you said dinner, I thought you meant like spaghetti or something! This is incredible!" Grayson said, taking his seat. Everyone dished up their food. My heart felt content as I watched them happily gobble up the feast. "That was amazing, thank you so much." He said. They had me choose a movie as they cleared the table and dishes. I chose Napoleon Dynamite because I felt like some laughs. We all watched it together then played more games afterwards. I even convinced them to bust out some board games. They were my favorite. We played Clue until they got too tired of me winning every time. When it hit about 10:30, they were still awake, but I was tired after such a long, stressful day.

I took a nice long bubble bath and then took my time getting ready for bed. Grayson and Ethan were on the couch editing when I was done. Instead of going straight to bed I headed over to them to say good night. I walked up to Ethan first and gave him a big hug. "I know I say Grayson saved me a lot, but you were there at the warehouse too. I can't thank you enough for believing in me. You're a great friend, Ethan." He blushed a little, but I didn't tease him. Then I hugged Grayson and said I was going to bed. They waved as I left, still editing intently.

I curled up nice and cozy in Grayson's bed. It was nice to not worry about how tomorrow would go. I could sleep in or get up or leave LA or stay on the beach all day. They choice was mine. It was a good feeling. I fell asleep quickly, only waking up when I sensed Grayson coming to bed. I turned over and kissed him as he curled his arms around me. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Welcome home, Emma." he said. I fell asleep repeating that in my head.


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

The next few months until the end of summer were the best of my life. Every day was spent making new memories with Ethan and Grayson and going on all kinds of adventures. While they worked on videos and edited them, I spent my time applying to colleges and scholarships, hoping to get into some of them for the fall. It wasn't easy catching up on all that work I should have been doing throughout my senior year. Somehow, I managed to apply to all of my top colleges before the deadlines closed. If nothing else, I could defer and start a semester late. My ending grades for high school actually weren't too bad. I ended up with a 3.7 GPA overall.

With hundreds of scholarship applications and a part time job, the days flew by. But I still made sure I had extra time to spend with Grayson. Most weekends, we would go to the beach. The last weekend before I was supposed to find out about my college applications, I was extra nervous, so Grayson and Ethan took me on a camping trip out of town. I brought my favorite high waisted jean shorts and bikini. A weekend full of sun, play, and laughter was exactly what I needed. The whole car ride there, we sang every song at the top of our lungs, sometimes laughing so hard we teared up.

The campsite was a beach by a lake completely hidden by trees. There was only one other group there, a miracle for California, where every place was crowded. The trees were mirrored in the water in the fading sunlight and our reflections, sitting along the shore, reflected back at us as we sat quietly. Fresh, cool, night air filled my lungs. I leaned my head against Grayson's shoulder, and he pulled me closer.

"I am so happy you guys saved me." I said. "I never imagined I could be this happy." I said, breaking the silence. Grayson took my hand.

"You saved us too, Emma." He said simply. We stayed up until the sky was pitch black sitting around the fire talking and playing games. In the morning, I woke up to the sun rising in the distance, and lay next to Grayson, absorbing his warmth and watching the sky light up shade by shade. I smiled. There was no way of telling what would happen when I started college, but this past year gave me hope for my future again. I hoped that some California schools would accept me so I could stay close to Grayson and Ethan, but regardless, I would always have my memories. We spent the day canoeing, swimming, and hiking around. As days went, it was one for the books.

A few days later, I checked the mail to find three different envelopes from colleges addressed to me. _Here goes nothing._ I took them home and decided to open them while Grayson and Ethan were gone. I felt like I needed this moment to be all mine. The first one, a letter from UCLA said I was waitlisted for admission. I was a little disappointed, but that one had always been a long shot. UCLA wasn't exactly easy to get into. I moved on to the next envelope. It was from the University of New Mexico. I got in! Although it wasn't in California, it was close enough that I could still drive in and see my family and Grayson and Ethan often enough. Then I came to the last envelope, a college I had applied to on a whim- the University of Alaska Fairbanks. Though it was much farther away than I had planned, the idea of going to Alaska sounded like the new start that I was looking for. I opened it slowly and read the letter.

Dear Emma,

After carefully considering your application, we wholeheartedly invite you to attend the University of Alaska Fairbanks this fall. Your application essay was deeply touching and the board of admissions would like to offer you a full ride to our Arctic University. It is students like you, who achieve in the face of struggle and adversity that make us who we are. Please contact the office of admissions with any further questions you may have, and we look forward to hearing from you!

My heart leapt from my chest and my mouth gaped open. _A full ride?!_ That was more than I could ever hope for. With my dad in jail and only working a part time job, I thought for sure I would have to take out tons of loans to go to college. This really threw a wrench in my plans. I was hoping to stay close to home, but this was such an honor. I spent the afternoon pacing around the apartment, considering everything. By the time Grayson got home, I was sitting on the couch watching a movie to keep my mind off of things. But I had made up my mind. I just had to figure out how to tell Grayson. I made it through dinner without mentioning it, but I knew I needed to tell him. So I asked if we could go for a walk. We put on some jackets and headed down the street. After a few minutes, we found a cute little bench overlooking the beach. We sat.

"I got my acceptance letters today." I paused, now worried to tell him. He sat up more straight, sensing that this would be a serious conversation.

"That's great! Did you open them?" He asked. But he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I opened them this morning. I wasn't accepted into UCLA, at least not for this semester. But I was accepted to two others. The University of New Mexico accepted me." He seemed at least hopeful that we could stay together at this news. "I also got accepted to the University of Alaska Fairbanks. And… they offered me a full ride." Grayson's expression was unreadable for a moment. But then he smiled and turned to me, taking my face in his hands.

"Emma, I don't want you to leave, but that's amazing. I'm so proud of you. And I want you to go wherever you feel is right, regardless of me and Ethan. We will find ways to see you." He comforted me. Tears ran down my face.

"I know. Which is why I already know I should go to Fairbanks. A full ride is more than I could have hoped for. And it's the kind of clean slate I need right now. I don't want to leave. But you know I love you. You gave me a chance at a new life. I would be on the streets or in jail without you. It's because of you that I get this chance to start over and make a better life for myself." He just kissed me and held me then. There was no need for more words.

I spent the rest of my time with Grayson and Ethan making happy memories and getting ready to head to Alaska. Even my mom and brother were happy for me. When the day to leave came around in August, they all came to see me off in the airport. My mom cried and my brother gave me a hug and his favorite necklace for good luck. Ethan hugged me third, and then only Grayson was left to say goodbye to. Although I wanted to, I didn't cry. It didn't want this to be sad or final. He walked up to me, taking me into his arms. I thought back to the first time he hugged me, how I finally felt at home. I felt the same way this time.

"You're gonna do great. You have to tell us all about Alaska." He said. I smiled.

"I will tell you everything. Don't worry. I'll miss you." I said. He leaned down to kiss me, softly then more passionately, knowing it would be the last time for at least a while. We decided not to come up with expectations and part as friends for now. It was easier that way. Maybe the future would bring us together again, but for now we wanted to continue living and be on good terms, not growing apart due to distance and breaking up that way. I was happy with that choice. "I love you, Grayson Dolan." I said, with one final hug.

"I love you too, Emma. I always will." Then I turned and headed for airport security to get on my flight. I didn't cry. I was too excited for the future. And somehow, deep down, I knew this wasn't the end of us. Grayson and I would meet again. After all, he was my home. And even if it took until I finished college, I would have to return home someday.


End file.
